Help Me
by s.kyflyx
Summary: The Serpentine have taken Nya. An unknown person kidnaps Jay. Kai wants to find out what's happening, but a virus starts taking over Zane, and they must help him. Will Kai be able to help all of them, or will he abandon them? Jaya fluff. Update 26/04/2019: DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**I know... I completely forgot about Return of the Elemental Masters (RotEM) and I am working on the next chapter. But here's something that came into my mind. If you like it then I will poat the next chapter. Leave constructive critisism please.**

Jay couldn't sleep. It was 3am and a Wednesday, and no one wanted to have sunrise exercise with only 3 hours of sleep. Also Nya had been kidnapped on Sunday, and Jay had not been able to focus on anything other than trying to save her.

They were battling the Serpentine in the desert. Jay was in her mech, Jay's back to her. They were swinging and slicing and stabbing, and soon got surrounded. All the ninjas and samurai stood in a circle, pointing their weapons at the Serpentine surrounding them. Jay heard a scream behind him, and turned to see Nya's mech empty. The Constrictai then dug holes in the sand and the rest of the army followed, with Nya somewhere with them.

Jay tossed around in his bed as he thought of her. She could be hurt, or being tortured. She could be locked in a cell, or she could... could... Jay choked back his tears and shoved his face into his pillow. He missed Nya, and couldn't bare to lose her.

He heard a strong gust of wing as the window opened. He sat up in bed and saw a silhouette climb through the window. He yelped and fell out of his bed. He groaned and looked back at the window to see the silhouette gone. Maybe he had just been seeing things. He got up to crawl back in bed, but heard footsteps behind him.

He turned to see the black figure as a blue crystal was placed on his forehead. He fell to the floor and screamed into the cloth the intruder held against his mouth, as he felt like he was being tased. He blacked out before he could see the intruder's face.

I placed the correct crystal onto his forehead and quickly covered his mouth with the cloth, just as I had been trained. Master told me that it was painful and that he would definitely scream. I had to muffle him so he wouldn't wake up the others.

I felt like I recognised him, although I had never seen him before in my life. At least I never remembered seeing him in my life. He had brown-ginger hair that was cut short, although he had a small fringe covering his chopped eyebrow. His nose and cheeks were littered with freckles and the edges of his mouth were pointed slightly up, unlike others.

I stroked his cheek. Again, I felt like I had done it a billion times before. But master told me that I had worked for him since I was around 6, and I got amnesia during a battle, when I was hit around the head. But the boy I was holding in my arms... he felt so familiar. As did the room I was standing in. There were 4 other boys in the room, and all of them I recognised. Especially the one with the long brown hair and scar over his eye.

I shook my head as I tied the blue boy's ankles together and his hands behind his back. I stuffed him into the sack and jumped out the window.

Kai woke up to the sound of a cymbal and groaned. It was Wednesday already. And sensei was making them train when they could be going out, looking for Nya. "Where is Jay?" Sensei asked. I glanced over to his bed and saw the blanket on the floor, along with a blue Teddy bear.

"Jay still sleeps with toys? I knew it!"

"Shut up Cole. Jay was here when we went to bed. Wait, the window is open!" Kai pointed to the open window. That was probably where Jay left, whether he wanted to or not.

"Sensei," Lloyd said, "Can we go look for him?" Sensei looked at the floor. The old floor boards must be really interesting... "No." Sensei ordered. "First, you must train."

The ninja left the room, leaving Kai, still sitting on his bed. Nya had been taken by the Serpentine, and now Jay has been kidnapped? Something was up, ans Kai was going to find out what.

 **So did you like that? If you want the nezt chapter then I will post it soon. Thanka for reading ans leave constructive critisism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! A bit shorter, but achapter nonetheless! Thanks to MMM Guest for reviewing!**

As soon as I got back to base I went straight to master. I gave him the bag with th blue boy in it, and when he looked inside he fold me off. "I told you to get the green one you idiot!" And then he kicked me. I apologised and went back to my room. My room was no bigger than a bathroom, with an uncomfortable bed filling a third of the room. Next to that was a small dresser for the little clothes I owned and a shelf on the opposite wall for my weapons.

But hidden in the dresser was a photograph. When I woke in the hospital wing, I found it in my pocket. Of course I had amnesia and had no idea who was in the photo. But I didn't tell anyone and kept it hidden. I fished it out and looked at it again.

It was of a boy and girl, holding hands standing in front of a ferris wheel at some sort of amusement park. The girl had short black hair and red lips. She was wearing a red kimono with flame designs down the right of it. The boy was wearing a blu- wait, that was the boy I gave to master!

He had the same hair, face and was wearing a blue ninja gi. His right arm and shoulder was shielded with silver armour and he also had silver shoulder pads. He had a grey sash around his waist and golden nunchucks on his back. I could see it poking out from behind his shoulder, and it had a bit of blue on it.

I heard talking and quickly put the photo back into the drawer and put some clothes on top of it. The door was opened and a general slithered into my room. "The prisssssoner'sss awake."

~·~·~

Training. Training. Training. It's all sensei makes us do, when we could be looking for Nya or Jay. Training when they could be spying on the Serpentine. After a full wasted day of training, it was time for dinner, and it was Zane's turn. He came into the dining room, wearing his pink apron and a plate of chicken in his hands. Kai's mouth watered, and he grabbed a drumstick before Zane even put the tray down. "Thanks for your eagerness, but please wait until everybody is ready to star-" Zane dropped to the floor, twitching as his eyes flickered from cyan blue to dark red.

"Zane! What's happening to him?" Cole asked as he dodged a blue spark. Then Zane suddenly stopped twitching and he looked at everybody like they were aliens. "What... what just happened?" Lloyd pulled Zane up and tried to make sure he didn't fall over. "I don't know. You just had a sort of spasm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then Zane's eyes went dark and he fell forward, his legs still standing. Kai laid him on his back ans opened his chest. Where his power source was, there was a red patch, as if somebody had flicked some red point at it. He looked up at the others and said, "It's a virus."

~·~·~

Jay woke up in a place that was not his bed. He was sitting against a wall, his arms above his head. He tried moving them and heard the sound of chains. The place was completely dark apart from some candles in the corner of the room. He was sitting barefoot on a stone floor and he was still in his Pajamas.

He tried to remember what had happened and remembered that strange person that had placed that weird crystal on his head. Then he tried to use his powers to see if they worked. He couldn't even get a spark out.

The door opened and Jay saw Skales slither in. "Hello, ninja." He saw the Constrictai general enter the room behind him. "What do you want, Skales? What happened to my powers?"

"Oh, I have them now. Thanks to your little friend." Jay looked at Skales, confused. "Oh... you don't know? Well I'll just wait until you find out. Anyway, we want to know: what are your teammatesssss' weaknessssessss?"

"Why would I tell you? Your a snake, and I can't trust a snake." Jay turned away, and to his surprise, Skales unchained him. "Wait... you're letting me go?"

"Not quite." Then the Constrictai general wrapped his tail around him and squeezed him hard, causing Jay to yelp in pain. "You are going tell me your weaknessssessss, and if you don't, then we will just squeeze you to death. Now let'sss ssstart with the red one. What is the easiest way to defeat him?"

"I wouldn't tell you in a million years." This earned Jay a squeeze as the tail wrap wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air. "He... He..." Jay squeaked. The Constrictai finally loosened his grip on Jay and he gasped for air. "He... He... would never want me to tell you!"

The Constrictai started choking him again, and Skales spoke. "Ah, Jay. Thissss isss going to be a long day."

 **Poor Jay! A bit more revealed in this chapter. Why does this peraon have a photograph of Jay and Nya? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and leave constructive critisism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this is soooooo late. I usually write these after my parents think I go to bed... which is up until about 11 or 12 at night xD. I'm a bad child. Anyway this chapter is probably going to be the only one in a week, since my school has music tour to Holland on Wednesday and we come back on Monday I think. After that summer break! I mught post a new chapter of RotEM every Wednesday or Thursday, and this every Saturday or Sunday. And thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting to get so many! Enjoy!**

\--

I heard him screaming. He screamed and cried and I heard Master laugh at him. I sat on my bed and stared at the photograph again. Then the door opened and the Venomari general walked through the door. "It's 11pm. Make sure you get the green one this time." I nodded and got dressed. The Venomari stood in the doorway and shoved the sack of jewels into my hands. Now there were only 4 left. A red one, a white one, a black one and a green one.

The snake left my room, and I looked at the photograph again before leaving. It was then that I realised there was a little word in the bottom right corner.

"JuyNga"

The two names were written in fancy writing and inside a heart. It was a little wet in the corner so it was a bit hard to read, and it didn't help that it was very small too. I shoved it back into my drawer and stepped into the hallway. Snakes slithered past me, probably to the prisoner's room.

So was his name Juy? Or was it Jay? I decided to go with Jay, since I didn't think Juy was a name. I walked down the stairs and down the ladder and landed in the sewers. From here I could go to the ninja's base and kidnap them and take their powers.

Then I started the long walk to their headquarters.

Kai was dreaming. Im his dream he was back at the blacksmith shop with Nya. He dreamt that he made the perfect armour and swords and shields. his parents were there. the villagers praised him and have him money. the hot girls seemed over him, asking for a kiss our photograph.

Then he woke up. It was from a loud bang. He sat up and expected to see Cole lying on the floor or something. Instead he saw somebody wearing an all black outfit. They had a mask on, like Cole's. They were standing near Lloyd's bed and held a shiny green gem in their hand.

"Who are you?" Kai groaned, "What are you-" He stopped as the green gem was placed on Lloyd's forehead and green mist and energy looked as if it was being absorbed by the crystal. The black intruder swiftly muffled Lloyd mouth with a cloth as he woke up and started wriggling around.

"What the... Who are you? Get out!" Kai jumped off the bed and his hands turned into flames. He jumped towards them, but they dodged. He landed on the floor but quickly got back to his feet. He turned around and didn't see them. Then he was knocked down again.

~·~·~

I jumped out of the way as the red one pounced at me. His hand was on fire, and I asked he was the ninja of fire. He landed on the floor and I ran behind the closet. Something rolled out from underneath and as the red ninja got back up, I hit him on the back of his head.

He fell to the floor, and I guessed he got knocked unconscious from the blow. Then I realised I had hit him with a wooden baseball bat. I told it and saw some words engaged on the handle.

"Happy 4th birthday Kai!"

"Kai." I murmured. It sounded very familiar. I pushed the thought side and then remembered where I was. I had to take the green one, but I couldn't leave the red ninja just lying on the floor. I tied the green one up and put him into the sack, and carried the fire ninja back into his bed.

There was a cut on his head, and blood was putting out of it. The bed sheets were white. I reluctantly took off his shirt, which was red, and put it over the wound so the blood wouldn't look obvious. He had big muscles and a faint six pack.

l covered him with his blanket and grabbed another pill low from the empty bed and put it on the floor to cover the blood. I think it was the bed of the blue ninja, Jay. Then I picked up the sack carrying the unconscious green ninja in it and jumped out the window, again.

~·~·~

The alarm went off and Cole tried to ignore it. He filed his pillow over his head, but could still hear the alarm. "Somebody please turn it off! Lloyd!" He didn't hear Lloyd respond. Frustrated he sat up and shouted again. "Lloyd!" Then he saw that Lloyd's bed was empty.

He looked around the room and saw Kai covering his face with a wet shirt, Zane twitching as sparks flew, and a red pillow on the floor. Cole picked up his pillow and the it at the all learn clock, but it still rang.

"Argh!" Cole stomped over to it and punched it into the wall, unintentionally creating a hole in it. "Master!" He called. Seconds later Wu walked into the room, and his expression changed. "What... what happened?"

"I'm not sure master. Lloyd is missing too and I think Kai for an injury to the head last night." Then Cole went over the Zane and slapped him until he stopped spassing out. Finally he stopped.

"Thanks. What has happened here?" Zane looked around the room, horrified. "And where's Lloyd?" Cole just shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just help Kai with his injury and then get some breakfast."

 **Yeah.. a very crappy chapter. But it is a chapter. Next chapter is probably going to be focused on Zane. I hope that one will be better than this one. Thanks for reading and leave constructive critisism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys! This chapter is going to be a bit more about Zane, so you won't see any Lloyd or Jay in this one. I hope you enjoy!**

\--

Breakfast was made by Cole since Kai and Zane were in no shape to make food. He gave us each a bowl of Dareth Puffs cereal (#DARETHPUFFS :3 XD) and Zane thought it would be fine, but when he took a spoonful of it, he tasted cream instead of milk. How can somebody mess up one of the simplest meals?

Kai explained what he saw last night. He told the others about this person in all black with some jewels which look like they drain your elemental powers. He said that they took Lloyd with it and probably Jay as well. Suddenly Zane felt anger boiling inside him and pounced onto Kai, his hands around his throat. Kai started choking and Cole pulled Zane off of him.

"What's gotten into you, Zane?" Sensei asked. Then Zane stopped and looked around. "Why is everybody looking at me like that? Why is Kai on the floor?"

"You wrestled him to the floor, Zane!" Cole answered, letting go of his arms. "Did I?" Zane never remembered hurting his brother.

"Wait." Cole turned Zane around and opened up the panel in his chest. He looked at the power source to see the the red spot to have grown a lot. Almost half of the blue had been replaced with a dark red. That was what was corrupting him.

"Sorry, Zane, but we're going to have to lock you up." Sensei said. "The virus has consumed almost half of the blue and it's what's corrupting him. Kai watch him and Cole go to go back to Birchwood Forest to see if you can find anything."

Zane looked at his brothers. "If it's what must be done to keep you safe, then do it." Zane got up and walked down to the small prison cell which they kept any Serpentine for interrogation. Kai followed him and locked the doors so Zane couldn't escape.

"Argh! First Nya, then we lost Jay and Lloyd, and now Zane?" Kai punched the wall in frustation. "Don't let your anger control you, Kai. We will get rid of this virus. We will save Jay and Lloyd and get Nya back. You and Cole have to stay strong. I'm sure the others are just fine. The-"

"How do you know that, Zane? How do you know how they're doing? You don't know! How do you know if they're even alive or not? They could be dead! They could be dead and you're saying you know they're okay? You don't know that, Zane! You don't know anything!" Kai yelled back at him, tears in his eyes. Kai turned so his back was at Zane, and Zane stopped talking.

Kai was just angry and frustrated that they aren't looking for them. He's just being impatient, Zane was sure. He didn't mean what he just said. He would never say something like that with 100% seriousness. Brothers don't do that.

Zane curled up in a ball on the floor and lay there for what seemed like hours. Then he heard the door open and assumed Cole was back. He heard Kai get up and leave the room, probably going to Cole.

As Kai left the room, Zane started feeling numb. He couldn't move! Zane tried to wave his hand, but nothing happened. Instead Zane got up onto his feet and started punching the iron bars. He hit the bars so hard his knuckles turned white and started to bleed. Kai and Cole ran into the room, but Zane carried on punching the bars.

Kai stepped forwards, and Zane grabbed him by the front of his gi and slammed his head into the bars over and over until he passed out. Kai fell to the floor, the cut on his head opening again as blood poured from the wound. "Sensei!" Cole shouted.

Sensei ran into the room and stuck his staff inbetween the bars and pinned Zane onto the opposite wall - that's how small the cell was. Cole carefully opened the cell door and tied Zane up while he couldn't move. "Cole, you stay here and watch Zane." Sensei ordered. "I'm going to take Kai to the infirmary. I'll come back and you can go to Birchwood Forest."

~•~•~

Sensei picked up Kai and left the room, leaving a trail of his brother's blood. Cole looked at Zane. His eyes were red and he was still wriggling around in the chains. "Zane... You have to fight it. Don't let this virus consume you!"

"This is who I am! This is who I will always be!" Zane shouted back. "No it is not, Zane! You are a nindroid! Dr Julien built you. He built you to protect those who can not protect themselves. This isn't who you are, Zane!"

Cole wished Dr Julien was still alive. That way he could help to fix his son. Cole took out his phone and looked up ways to stop a virus. He clicked on a website: _borgind.co.nj_

The owner was a man called Cyrua Borg, and he could build robots and all sorts of crazy stuff. There was a number at the bottom, and Cole called him.

 _"Hello welcome to Borg Industries how may I help you?"_ A woman's voice answered.

"Hey.. um.. Could I talk to Mr Borg?" Cole asked.

 _"I'm sorry but Mr Borg is not taking any questions at the moment. I can write it down and I can send it to him, though."_

"It's an emergency. I'm one of the ninja, and Zane has been corrupted by a virus. We need to talk to Mr Borg."

 _"Sorry, but there are no exceptions. I can send him an email about your question for you instead."_

"It's not a question! We need Mr Borg to come to the Bounty to fix our friend!" Cole was starting to get a bit frustrated.

 _"Mr Borg rarely comes out of his office, especially not for a broken toy robot."_

"HE IS NOT A TOY! How about I just come to him? I can come to his office. Happy?"

 _"Mr Borg doesn't really allow visitors, but I can ask him about it."_

"Well I'm coming anyway. Where is his office?"

 _"Where is his office? Why, it's the 35th floor of Borg Tower of course!"_

"And that is where?"

 _"In new Ninjago city! You should know that! Mr Borg has helped rebuild the city after you ninja destroyed it!"_

Cole had enough of this woman. He hung up and buried his head in his hands. Sensei walked back into the room and Cole told him about Cyrus Borg and told him he was going to go there after going to Birchwood Forest. He got dressed into a black hoodie and jeans and left the Bounty on his bike.

\--

 **A lot of you are asking about the identity of the person kidnapping all the ninja. That will be revealed soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cole walked through the streets of New Ninjago City, his hood up and his hands in his pockets. He was trying to blend in as much as possible. He approached Borg Tower, and his jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was the tallest building in the city, and it was covered in lights. Cole wondered how impressive it must look when it was dark. He strode in and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

It was the same annoying woman Cole had spoken to on the phone.

"Um, I would like to see Mr Borg."

"I'm sorry but Mr Borg is not taking any questions at the moment."

"Look, I need to speak to him. I'm one of the ninja, and I _need_ to see him. It's an emergency."

"Sorry, but there are no excep-"

"The young man will come with me," a new voice said. Cole turned to see who had spoke. A woman about the same age as Cole stood behind him. But there was something a bit off about her. She had emerald green eyes, silver hair in a neat bun, and was wearing a purple kimono. Her chest and face had purple tattoos in strange patterns - wait. Those weren't tattoos. With a start Cole realised that this woman was a _nindroid._

"Mr Borg would like to speak to you, Cole Bucket."

Cole flinched when she said his full name. He was still shocked that the woman before him was a nindroid. He had always thought that Zane was the only nindroid in Ninjago. Did this Cyrus Borg have the skills to create nindroids too? Cole's head was filled with questions he wanted to ask. He did not trust this nindroid that much, but when she turned and walked towards the glass lift, Cole followed.

~•~•~

Sleep was impossible now. Every hour of the day they would torture them. Every hour of the night they would torture them even more. With two in there, especially the green one, Master only left the cell block for food. But now we were having a feast for capturing the 'green ninja', which is what they called him. I didn't understand what those words meant, but I knew better than to question Master. All food was prepared by me, and I would only get bread and water for dinner, as I always did. Master said it was because I wasn't Serpentine, and that was the only food that I could eat.

As I entered the hall with food trays, nobody praised me for capturing the green ninja. They acted like I wasn't there. Instead they praised Master, congratulating them on kidnapping them. I walked past, leaving trays of food on the table. They still ignored me. But I was used to it. They never paid attention to me unless I was needed for a mission.

After serving all the food, I left the Serpentine to eat their meal. I walked down towards the cell block to hear Jay and the green ninja asleep. I wanted to look in there so badly, but I knew it would be locked. And if I was caught Master would punish me. I had been punished once before, and I had learned to never disobey him again after that. Had it even been only one time? With my amnesia I struggled to remember if it had ever happened before. How many times had he punished me? Once? Twice? Even more? The memory still haunted me. His claw around my wrist, his scales on my skin, his tail around my leg . . . I shook off the feeling. It was something I would never want to experience again.

I returned to the kitchen to get my bread and water, and was about to leave to go to my room when a low rank Serpentine soldier came in, demanding for bowls of water. Even the lowest rank of Serpentine had the authority to give me orders. I quickly put the bread away and filled bowls of water to carry. Not for the first time, I wondered why I had stayed here. I had joined when I was six, and right now . . . I didn't even know how old I was. I was definitely in my mid-teens. Maybe fifteen? Sixteen? I had been here for ten years. Had I thought about running away before? Had I been punished for trying to run away previously? I just didn't know.

I entered the hall again, ignored by all except those who were thirsty. I started at the end of the hall, where the higher ranked Serpentine sat. I lay down the bowls of water but something caught my eye. I looked down into the bowl, into the water. I dropped the bowl and it shattered against the stone floor.

Now all eyes were on me. "What issss it?" Master asked me. I could feel his hypnotic glare, but I refused to look up from the puddle on the floor.

"I . . ." Before answering I ran away to my room. I had never done that before. Master would punish me severely for that. But I didn't care. I had seen what was in that water. _Who_ was in that water. My reflection.

I was the girl in the photograph.


	6. DISCONTINUED

**First of all, I want to apologise to any of you who were/have been expecting the next chapter. Second, I am no longer going to be continuing both of my current Ninjago fics (Return of the Elemental Master and Help Me). I don't like the storylines I was going with, and I didn't have time to plan it all out in a way it made sense, at least to me.**

 **I have three that I am planning: a Ninjago crime story, and a Be More Chill and Hamilton fic, if any of you also like those, and my current Harry Potter one, which I have already planned out.**

 **If any of you are interested in continuing this, please message me, and I can send you the previous chapters and the new one I started, along with how I wanted it to go.**

 **Again, I am sorry for those who were enjoying either of these stories so far, but I hope someone will want to take either of them up so they can be finished.**


End file.
